Closer, You and I
by AussieGleekFreak91
Summary: They story behind Pansy and Adrian. Disclaimer: I do nit own any characters and scenes that are in any way related to Harry Potter


**Closer You and I**

_Hey, there's a look in your eyes  
>Must be love at first sight<br>You were just part of a dream  
>Nothing more so it seemed<br>But my love couldn't wait much longer  
>Just can't forget the picture of your smile<br>'Coz every time I close my eyes  
>You come alive<em>

She was standing there with a margarita flute scoping out the men around her. He felt a sudden intense pull and began walking towards her.

"So what's a hottie like you doing down where the entire crowd of Slytherin bachelors are?" Adrian Pucey said smiling broadly, a twinkle in his eyes. The woman he had liked for several years now, smiled amiably back in response; refusing to talk.

She turned away from him ordering a refill. That way he had a chance to check out her backside.

"What do you want?" she asked taking a sip of that drink.

Leaning over to order his very own drink, he brushed her hair from her neck and whispered sensually against her ear. "You." It was a simple yet fully truthful statement. He could feel her shudder with expectation, not the reaction he had been aiming for.

_The closer I get to touching you  
>The closer I get to loving you<br>Give it a time  
>Just a little more time<br>We'll be together  
>Every little smile<br>That special smile  
>The twinkle in your eye<br>In a little while  
>Give it a time<br>Just a little more time  
>So we can get closer<br>You and I _

Taking up her sister's love of all things muggle, Pansy had purchased a phone and now owned a manor in the beautifully sunny Los Angeles, California.. Currently lounging on her towel, she spotted both Hermione and Amara walking towards her talking in hushed tones.

Getting up to greet them, she moved forward and encased both of them in a hug. Directly ahead of them, they spotted several very dapper looking men playing a game of volleyball. Summoning her things, Pansy and the girls began walking in that direction. Pretending to ignore the boys. Despite having long time boyfriends, both Amara and Hermione enjoyed the attentions of other males. It was gratifying, knowing that you were wanted not only by one guy. Whoops, hollers and obscene names were called out as the ladies passed the game of volleyball. They smiled and giggled girlishly.

Further up the beach lay Draco, Blaise, Theo and Adrian. All four boys casually lounging about in the sun, sleeping when they heard the girls' twittering laughs and voices. Draco, Theo and Blaise took no notice of the girls; they were already used to be shushed when they inquired about the goings on.

"Merlin," whispered Amara in awe. "Weren't they just like chiselled god's of the sun? There are literally no words." This exclamation brought Theo's head up as he managed a playful glare at his girlfriend.

"That man could not keep his smouldering gaze off of you, Pans!" Hermione exclaimed rousing Draco who was less than happy with another guy catching Hermione's attention.

"You girls are just jealous I get the fit guys." Pansy stated playfully. Adrian's head immediately shot up as he realised who the third girl was. "Besides, you know I have eyes for one guy only."

Unknowingly he said, "Pansy" as the girls haulted right in front of him.

Adrian realised what he had done when their shadows cast on him and the giggling stopped. Pansy stood in front of him wearing nothing but her blue bikini and a matching sarong. He had to rub is eyes before he believed that she was standing before him.

"What are you doing here Adrian?" she asked in that same cool tone.

"I'm here to get my woman." He said bluntly pushing himself up from the ground. He took hold of her hand and looked into her eyes.

She pulled away and laughed, "Right sure, I'm sorry. I'm not that easy to win over." She walked behind him, but before she left she whispered in his ear, "You have my number, call me and I might think of giving you a second chance."

"I have three days to win her back." Adrian whispered to himself as he shivered from feeling her breath on his neck and cheek. The boys just looked at him in pity, all thinking the same thing. _She'll eat him for breakfast, then lunch… and dinner. _

_Then could I love you more  
>So much stronger than before<br>Why does it seem like a dream  
>So much more so it seems<br>I guess I found my inspiration  
>With just one smile, you take my breath away<br>So hold me close  
>And say you'll stay with me now <em>

It was a hot and balmy night; Adrian stood at the dock holding red roses. Adrian felt nervousness seep through my veins, a thin sheen of sweat lining my brow. It was their two month anniversary, two months of pure bliss and happiness. Soon silent heels could be heard clicking on the wooden floor of the dock. Adrian's breath caught in His throat. Adrian's eyes landed on an amazing sight as he turned around, she looked simply stunning.

She stood there in a light blue floor length chiffon dress. To emphasize her height and beauty there was a slit coming from her right hip. Midnight stiletto heels to match the chiffon dress, she looked fabulous, stunning even.

As if his feet had a mind of their own, they began walking towards her on shaky legs. Engulfing her in his arms Adrian felt a sense of security and love course through my veins spreading outwards to my body. Slowly reaching for her hand, Adrian placed a soft kiss on it. Whilst doing so, he silently slipped the 1 carat diamond promise ring on her right ring finger.

_The closer I get to touching you  
>The closer I get to loving you<br>Give it a time  
>Just a little more time<br>We'll be together  
>Every little smile<br>That special smile  
>The twinkle in your eye<br>In a little while  
>Give it a time<br>Just a little more time  
>So we can get closer<br>You and I_

"Closer, indeed." Pansy whispered into her newly wedded husband as they sat under the skies of LA listening to the waves licked at the shore of the beach. She was glad they he finally got his head in the right space and she had let him sweep him off her feet. Their song played softly from the wizard radio as Adrian pulled them up for a dance.

Love and each other. That's all they needed.


End file.
